Frisson
by Sarahteehee3
Summary: A frisson is a brief moment of trilling excitement. Like a quick. Emotional shudder. Emily had caused just that. She was the wild card in the world of Kira. Everything can change in just one moment it only takes time. Rating will change!LightXOC
1. Chapter 1

Frisson

A frisson is a brief moment of trilling excitement. Like a quick. Emotional shudder.

I do not own Death Note but alas if I did it would have be a LxLight story or L would have had a girlfriend! As well Matt would have gotten more screen time!! :D

* * *

Time is the enemy. No matter which way you look at it, it is. Without time there wouldn't be boredom. And without boredom my life would have remand normal. Kira has been killing criminals for quite some time now and the world has become better. The news keeps broadcasting criminals names and they continue to die. This is the way it should be.

It was a Tuesday, the day I went to take my Criminology class. I was a top student in my class but I shared that ranking with Light Yagami. I knew there was something up with him because he always seemed to leave when something big happens related to Kira. Most people would think he is investigating him and trying to bring him down but I knew better. I have had these suspicions for a while now that Light Yagami is Kira. I have yet to confront him about my discovery. He seems in somewhat of a distress. I know I must do it soon. All I need was a plan and a for him to trust me so that we can make the world a better place.

" Emily," asked my teacher " Will you please give us your thoughts on the Kira case." _Perfect Opportunity _" Of course I will, Kira is someone who is dedicated to justice. He seems to be the kind of person who would risk there very being for our world. I believe in what he is doing. Our Criminal Justice System is corrupted we let the guilty go free and the innocent get hurt. Kira understands this and is doing something about it. Some people say he is a monster and is childish. Well I say those people just need to open there eyes," I looked straight at Light, " and see the revolution of the new world." I finished still staring at Light with the most serious look I could give. Everyone in the classroom stared talking and debating about Kira._ Everything had gone just as planed. _

I saw Light staring at me wide eyed and amazed. It seems I must have hit a nerve he must be Kira. I bet he is debating right now whether to confront me or not. _Well Kira I'm ready when you are _

I got out of my seat and started heading out the door when someone caught my shoulder. " Your speech was amazing, but do you really feel that way about Kira or was that all for show." asked Light. " Your a detective to be aren't you, I'm sure you can figure it out." and with that I walked away looking over my shoulder I winked and continued walking. _This is just to much fun _

* * *

This girl is to much. Does she realize that I am Kira? How could she though its not like she has access to any information concerning the case right? And is she really a supporter? I have to admit it would be pretty hard to talk so passionately about something if you didn't believe in it but still. I can't make a mistake I have to be sure she really does believe in Kira as she proclaims. But how? If she really does believe then maybe she could be of some help. She seems so strong willed and I know she is intelligent. Unlike Misa who would jump off a cliff if I told her to. But do I really want someone like that be my side someone who is smart, strong willed, and beautiful. Hell Yes! You better run Emily if that is your real name cause Kira is coming after you.

* * *

I reached my apartment and went inside to the kitchen. I got out my usual strawberries and apple juice and went over to my computer to check my emails. This is something that I have gotten into the habit of ever since I came to Japan. Its the only reminder of my old life in America. My old boring life. Getting accepted at the Japanese university was the greatest moment of my life. I had always loved Japan and knew the language fluently there was no reason not to accept the offer. I was top of my class in high school and I still am in college. I spoke not only English and Japanese but Spanish, French and German as well.

_If Light was going to make a move I shouldn't expect anything for awhile. _But I was proven wrong. For inside my email box it read

**One New Message from Light Yagami**

I clicked on it excited trying to think about what the content would be and was amazed at what I found.

**Emily, **

**I believe you speech today was pure at heart and that you really do believe in Kira. I also think you know something that everyone doesn't. Do you want to confirm this? If so I would love to help you out. **

**E-mail me with an answer when your up for the challenge. **

**Light **

He was messing with me and challenging be at the same time. Everything he wrote in that e-mail was complete tease. He knows that I know and he is trying to test me. _Well Mr. Kira two can play at that game._ And with that I started typing the e-mail that would change my life, Forever.

* * *

Hello Everyone! There are no LightxOc stories out there so I decided to make one. I have the last chapter all done. Its the only reason why I am writing this story. I really am an L supporter but seeing as this is my first Death Note fanfic I wanted to do something completely original. Reviews and Your Predictions would be nice. I think I also might write a LxLight story as well as an LxOc story. Plus I have to keep working on my Twilight Stuff. Lols Lets hope I can keep this all up.

Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

Frisson

A frisson is a brief moment of trilling excitement. Like a quick. Emotional shudder.

I do not own Death Note but I do own a clown cup! :D

* * *

Light's P.O.V

I did it. I sent the email. It was challenging yet straight forward all at once. There is no way she won't respond back. She wants to know as much as I want to find out and thats a lot. Now all I have to do is sit back and wait for a response. Hopefully it will have a place and a time to meet seeings as she wants to be a detective I'm sure she'll want to control where and when we meet just in case. I know I would but I'll let her have the honor.

Grr, I'm getting excited I guess I'll just check my email one more time...

**1 New Email **

**Light, **

**Hopefully you will respond to this email promptly. I'm sure you can help me decipher my new found information. So sent me a time and a place to meet and I'll be there. That is if your up for the challenge. And yes I know something everyone doesn't. **

**Can you figure it out, **

**Emily **

Wow, she challenged me right back and with equal determination. I underestimated this girl. Well its no matter I accept this challenge. I started typing thinking of exactly the right words to say. I had to be careful not to give anything way just yet.

**Emily, **

**Why don't we meet at my house around 8:00 tonight. I'm sure we can sort everything out. By the way I to am in on the secret. **

**Light**

* * *

A new email just popped up as I was making waffles, _Your place tonight interesting. _

It was no surprise that he new I was suspicious of him being Kira. What was surprising was the way he took this threat. Of coarse he's not going to kill me seeing as I am a Kira supporter. As well I am one of the top students in our class he would be a fool to kill me and Kira is no fool.

I sent a response email simply saying _See you then _I know that there is nothing I can say or ask to prepare my self for what was about to take place. I just had to be patient and wait. It was 6:00 now just enough time to eat and take a shower. I quickly eat my waffles and got in the shower.

I don't no why I'm so nervous. I thought to myself as I was picking out an outfit. _I mean its just Light right._ I fiddled though my thoughts trying to formulate a plan of action but time could only tell what was to pass, and time was not on my side.

I was walking to Lights house wearing jeans and blue button down blouse with a white tank top underneath and blue heels. _Very American _I thought to myself. It would take maybe 20 minutes to get to Lights house. I had a lot of time to think. _What if he kills me, What if he doesn't believe me, What if he was joking or lying. _I knew all of these what ifs where untrue and unlikely but I was still freaked out. I mean why wouldn't I be nervous I'm about to go confront Kira, The Killer, Light Yagami.

By the time I was getting close to Lights house about 50 " What ifs" had come and gone in my mind. I now felt as I came to Lights house that I was prepared and ready. His house was very nice looking with all the flowers and trees in the front and windows. It made me feel very comfortable and welcomed. I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. DING DONG DING DING! _What a loud door bell. _" Why hello Emily. I have been expecting you. Your right on time." said Light as he opened the door. " Nice to see you to Light." I said somewhat sarcastically. He smiled " We can talk in my room." and with that he let me inside.

His house was very nice looking and very normal. Not like I was expecting an evil castle or anything but it seemed to normal he defiantly was Kira. He took me upstairs. I looked and memorized everything I saw hoping to learn more about Light and his family. All I saw were lots of family photos and school pictures. Light didn't seem embarrassed at all in fact he showed no emotion as we walked to his room. It was a very quiet walk. We finally got to his room where he opened his door to let me in.

It looked just like a normal college students room would be except it was perfectly clean. _He must have OCD or something. No wonder why no one can catch him. _He closed the door and locked it with a click then went to staring at me. I walked over to a chair my his desk and he sat on his bed. " So what is it that we both know." he asked challengingly. I took this as my opportunity to make him squirm. I walked over toward him and whispered in his ear. " Kira, I know your secret." he tensed up and looked at me questionably. " How do you reason that?" he asked honestly. I responded " Well the fact that your always away when something Kira related happens and that when we talk about **him **you say that you hate him acting as a cover up. Most people would think your already working on the case with your father but I like to think outside of the box."

He just stared at me at this point trying to figure out his next move whatever that was. " Wow you really are as smart as you make yourself out to be," he paused got up and stared straight at me smiled. " What would you do now if you were Kira and someone found out?" _Was this a test? _" I would question there integrity before I told them anything, but you can skip that part Kira I truly do support your work and I would love to help." I paused " But alas You might not be Kira and I would have disgraced myself by thinking so. Oh well my search continues." I waited would he take the bait. I really did hope I could help but if I was in his situation I would be looking for bugging devices and what not. " Emily, that was the right answer." and with those words he did something I didn't expect he kissed me.

Oh so this is his way of looking for bugging devices. Ok Kira lets go you won't find anything.

* * *

It was the only way to see if she was bugged. Surprisingly this wasn't like the time I kissed Misa it was intense but she seemed to keep her cool either she was a good actress or she wasn't bugged there was only one way to find out. I felt around her back searching for any sort of device but found none. She must be telling the truth. I don't no what is going to happen I'll just have to wing it from here. I broke the kiss and she just stared up at me. " Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked " Nope and thats a good thing." I could tell this was going to get very interesting.

* * *

Hello Everyone. The story is somewhat progressing. Hopefully ppl will start reading it! Cupcakes for you if you review!!

Sarahteehee3


End file.
